Louis
Louis is a jazz-playing alligator from the Disney film, The Princess and the Frog. He dreams to play music with the big boys. Louis happens to be an old friend of Benny the Beast, ever since they were young. This explained at Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island when he comes to rescue the gang from the dangers of Moonscar Island. Trivia *Louis met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog and there at the end, he became a member to The Jungle Adventure Crew and is shown to have a brother like personality to his team. *Louis made his first debut in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Louis made his first guest appearance in a Pooh's Adventures film in Pooh's Adventures of Racing Stripes. *Louis made his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Louis met Pooh and his friends again and met Ash and the gang, Woody Woodpecker, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog''. And in the movie, he is revealed to be Wally's cousin. *Louis will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will meet Harry Potter and his friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Princess and The Frog. *Louis will see Aladar, his family, and his friends again in Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will make his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Louis will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog''. *Louis will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Meets Cinderella''. *Louis will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Louis has a fear of guns, just as in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, he mentioned security guards with guns, although none were seen. *In Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, he and Sebastian were revealed to be friends from music school. *Louis will guest star in Harry, Ron and Hermione visits The Haunted Mansion. *Louis helped Pooh and his friends for a short time in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Louis guest starred in [[Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King|''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King]], Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World, Pooh's Adventures of Happy Days, Pooh's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Scary Animals, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Louis will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', [[Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014)|''Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure|''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure]], ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of Disney Dreams, ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Sebastain's Caribbean's Jamboree, Pooh's Adventures of Villains Tonight, ''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South'', Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor ''and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Louis met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog ''and later guest starred in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Louis will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Louis will later guest star in'' The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Louis will make his first appearance in a Barney movie in ''Barney and The Little Mermaid, where he's revealed to be an old friend of both Barney and Kermit. *Louis will see Barney and friends again in Barney's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Crocodilians Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Cousins Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Overweight characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Alligators Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies